An inkjet recording apparatus is used in various fields since it can record desired patterns such as designs or letters, easily and precisely.
In recent years, along with a refinement of patterns or improvement of expressiveness, it has also been required to further improve the quality of a recorded object obtained by the inkjet recording apparatus.
By the way, in the inkjet recording apparatus, it is desired in view of production efficiency that a web travels at as high a speed as possible, but high-speed travelling of the web inevitably causes the web to flap. In addition, there is the disadvantage that the degree of flapping increases with a longer distance between guide rollers that guide the web, and the quality of the recorded object decreases accordingly. Therefore, methods for inhibiting flapping of the web have been considered.
For example, an inkjet recording apparatus is known in which a sheet path opposite a nozzle face of each inkjet head is formed by two guide rollers located upstream and downstream of a travelling direction of a sheet and respective upstream and downstream ends of a nozzle width region of each inkjet head in the travelling direction of the sheet are positioned within between the upstream and downstream guide rollers beyond contact points at which the sheet comes into rolling contact with the upstream and downstream guide rollers (for example, see a patent document 1). In such an inkjet recording apparatus, the ends are positioned illimitably close to the contact points, by which flapping of the sheet is prevented.